Thief
Thieves solve their problems with their unique skillset -- and toolset. They have no moral dilemma keeping them from attaining whatever they desire, and they tend to have a network of individuals at their disposal to assist them in their myriad of misdeeds. : "Using Stealth is following the Way of the Rat; a slow, cautious scuttle with all senses alert. Climbing is following the Way of the Three-Toed Sloth, which ascends above those who seek it and goes where they cannot. Running is the Way of the Cockroach, which pauses first to assess the danger, then runs like mad. Lock Picking is the Way of the Aardvark, which delicately inserts its tongue into the termite's nest to get out the luscious treasure within. Throwing is the Way of the Dive Bomber Beetle, which launches itself into the air and plots a course straight and true until it hits something and bounces off. All of these disciplines must be mastered before you will know the One True Way of the Thief." - Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School: Thief Field Manual 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d8 *'Armor Proficiencies:' All Light armors, Buckler shields *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All Simple weapons, plus the Hand Crossbow, Rapier, Shortbow, and Shortsword *'Alignment:' All non-Lawful, non-Evil alignments *'Skill Points Per Level:' 8 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Acrobatics, Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Knowledge (local), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Swim (Str 2, Dex 3, Int 2, Wis 2, Cha 2) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +2 +0 The Way New In-Class Skill 2 +1 +0 +3 +0 Sneak Attack +1d6, Trapfinding 3 +2 +1 +3 +1 Trap Sense +1, Uncanny Dodge 4 +3 +1 +4 +1 Special Ability, Evasion, Light Armor Prowler 5 +3 +1 +4 +1 Sneak Attack +2d6 6 +4 +2 +5 +2 Trap Sense +2 7 +5 +2 +5 +2 New In-Class Skill, Improved Uncanny Dodge 8 +6/+1 +2 +6 +2 Sneak Attack +3d6, Special Ability 9 +6/+1 +3 +6 +3 Trap Sense +3 10 +7/+2 +3 +7 +3 Two Paths Low Road: Sneak Attack +4d6 11 +8/+3 +3 +7 +3 Sneak Attack +4d6 Low Road: Sneak Attack +5d6 12 +9/+4 +4 +8 +4 Trap Sense +4, Special Ability 13 +9/+4 +4 +8 +4 Fence 14 +10/+5 +4 +9 +4 Sneak Attack +5d6, New In-Class Skill Low Road: Sneak Attack +6d6 15 +11/+6/+1 +5 +9 +5 Trap Sense +5 Low Road: Sneak Attack +7d6 16 +12/+7/+2 +5 +10 +5 Special Ability 17 +12/+7/+2 +5 +10 +5 Sneak Attack +6d6 Low Road: Sneak Attack +8d6 18 +13/+8/+3 +6 +11 +6 Trap Sense +6 19 +14/+9/+4 +6 +11 +6 20 +15/+10/+5 +6 +12 +6 Sneak Attack +7d6, Special Ability Low Road: Sneak Attack +9d6 'The Way' The Thief chooses a specialization to follow at level 1: 'Way of the Aardvark' : When using lockpicks to open a lock, the Thief gains a competence bonus equal to one-fourth their Thief level. They may also reroll their trapfinding roll a number of times per day equal to one-fourth their Thief level before knowing its result. 'Way of the Cockroach' : The Thief gains a +10 competence to Perception and Sense Motive rolls to see whether they have been detected while trying to use Stealth, Disable Device, or Sleight of Hand; and gains +5’ movement for two rounds if this knowledge is ascertained. They also take only half the penalty for trying to hide after making an attack from hiding. 'Way of the Dive Bomber Beetle' : You gain a +2 attack bonus with thrown weapons; a +1 damage bonus for Strength-based ranged weapons; the distance modifier for thrown daggers doubles; and you can use ranged Sneak Attacks at up to 20’ with a thrown dagger and 30’ with a bow or crossbow. 'Way of the Three-Toed Sloth' : The Thief gains a Climbing movement speed of 5’ when using their Prowler’s Kit, which increases to 10’ at level 8, and 15’ at level 15. They also gain a +5 bonus to Acrobatics, and +5 bonus when using ropes and grappling hooks. 'Way of the Bee' : The Thief has practiced with a dagger long enough that they immediately gain Weapon Specialization (dagger), and then gain Greater Weapon Specialization (dagger) at level 12. 'Way of the Mongoose' : You gain Quick Draw as a feat, Sleight of Hand and Escape Artist as in-class skills, and gain an additional +2 to your Grapple checks and attack bonus to unarmed or natural attacks. 'Way of the Spider' : You gain Intimidate as an in-class skill and gain a +5 competence bonus to Intimidation rolls. Opponents of an opposite alignment are subject to automatic Intimidation rolls versus you the first time they aggress you; this may result in them retreating, choosing alternative targets, or taking minuses to their attack rolls. 'Way of the Feline' : You gain Sleight of Hand as an in-class skill, and a competence bonus to Stealth, Perception and Sleight of Hand checks equal to the number of Sneak Attack die you have. You may also reroll one of these three checks once per day before knowing their result. 'Way of Man' : At levels 1, 4, 7, 10 and 13, you may choose another permanent in-class skill; or gain 2 extra skill ranks for distribution at these levels. However, you do not gain New In-Class Skills at levels 1, 7 and 14 as you normally would. 'New In-Class Skill' You may choose a new permanent in-class skill at levels 1, 7, and 14. 'Sneak Attack +nd6' Any time your target would be denied their Dexterity bonus to AC (such as being caught flat-footed), or when you are flanking your target, you will deal +nd6 damage, known as Sneak Attack damage. Sneak Attack damage is not multiplied with a critical hit. You must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. You cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Sneak Attack may be used with any melee attack, or with a thrown weapon or bow within 20'; this maximum range constraint increases to 30' if the Thief has the Point Blank Shot feat. Some types of creatures are immune to Sneak Attacks due to the fact that they may not have vital areas to strike: *Aeons, Elementals, Incorporeal creatures (unless using a weapon with Ghost Touch), Oozes, Proteans (50% ignore), and Swarms are all immune to Critical Hits. *Elementals, Incorporeal creatures (unless using a weapon with Ghost Touch), Oozes, and Proteans (50% ignore) are immune to precision damage (such as Sneak Attack and Skirmish). *Swarms are immune to flanking. 'Trapfinding' You add ½ your Thief level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). You may also use Disable Device to disarm magical traps. 'Trap Sense +n' You gain a +n bonus to Reflex saves made to avoid traps, and a +n dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. 'Evasion' Whenever you make a successful Reflex save against an attack or event that has a Ref½ save, you are counted as having evaded the entire attack. Evasion may only be used if you are wearing light or no armor. 'Light Armor Prowler' You ignore armor check penalties from light armor to Strength- and Dexterity-based skills. 'Uncanny Dodge' You cannot be caught flat-footed, and you do not lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if an attacker is invisible. You will still lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized or subjected to a successful Feint. 'Improved Uncanny Dodge' : You can no longer be flanked unless your attacker has as many Darkhand or Thief levels as you have Thief levels. : 'Special Ability' At levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, you may choose a special ability. 'Bleeding Attack' : Successful sneak attacks create bleeding wounds. While bleeding, a creature loses n hit points per round, at the start of their turn, where n is the number of Sneak Attack die you possess. A Heal check DC 15 or any restorative magic stops the bleeding. 'Combat Trick' : Take a bonus melee or ranged combat feat. 'Fast Stealth' : This ability allows the thief to move at full speed using the Stealth skill without penalty. 'Ledge Walker' : Using the Acrobatics skill to walk along a narrow surface allows you to do so at full speed with no penalty. You are also not flat-footed when doing this. 'Quick Disable' : Disabling traps with the Disable Device skill take half their normal time (minimum 1 round). 'Skill Mastery' : You become so certain in the use of certain skills that you can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. Upon gaining this ability, you select a number of skills equal to 3 + Int. When making a skill check with one of these skills, you may Take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent you from doing so. A thief may gain this special ability multiple times, selecting additional skills for it to apply to each time. 'Slow Reactions' : Opponents damaged by your Sneak Attack cannot make attacks of opportunity for 1 round. 'Snap Shot' : Treat your initiative roll for surprise rounds as a 20; your initiative falls back into step after this round. 'Surprise Attack' : During the surprise round, oppo-nents are always considered flat-footed to you even if they have already acted. 'Swift Poisoner' : Apply poison to your weapon as a Move action instead of a Standard action. 'Trap Spotter' : Whenever you are within 10' of a trap, you receive an automatic Perception check to notice the trap. 'Two Paths' At level 10, the thief is given a choice. 'The High Road' : Choose a second specialization from The Way, except for Way of Man. 'The Low Road' : Gain an extra Sneak Attack die at level 10 (for a total of 4d6), and another extra Sneak Attack die at level 15 (for a total of 7d6), totaling at 9d6 at level 20. 'Fence' At level 13, profitable thieves with a good eye for the value of an item may be tested by their guild for the right to become a fence. This allows you to move stolen goods for profit without the need of a fence, and also allows other thieves to move stolen goods through you for your own profit. Category:Classes Category:Character Creation